Eye of the Beholder
"Eye of the Beholder" Event Creatures from the depths of the oceans decided to pay the surface of Emporea a visit! The event lasts''' 6 days'. Players' job is to raid the event camps (and Portals) in order to collect the event basic "currency": '''4 kinds of Pearls, '''necessary for making of Pearl amulet - used for obtaining of all other event items and objects. Pearl amulet can be crafted also in Alchemist. Event Camps Compared to raids of common neutral camps, players get much more resources, experience, greater artifact & rune drop chances in single attack on these event camps. (About runes, read also "Dynamic rune drop in event camps"). *'Sunken Temple''' - medium camp (31-40 level), 2 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: nagas, loot: **66 % chance to get a random 1 Pearl (red, blue, yellow or green) **12,5 % chance to get a Naga shell **chance to find valuable & rare artifact **chance to find rune of earth **random resource type *'Sunken Shrine' - hard camp (41-60 level), 3 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: nagas, loot: **100 % chance to get a random 1 Pearl (red, blue, yellow or green) **17 % chance to get a Naga shell **chance to find valuable & rare & legendary artifact **chance to find rune of earth or water **random resource type *'Octopus Camp' - medium camp (31-40 level), 2 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: vengeful octopuses, loot: **100 % chance to get a Frutti di mare IF a player owns and uses 2 Pearl amulets. ***A player has to kill all units of the camp in order to get it. ***Pearl amulets are not required to be able to attack the Octopus camp, but without them a player cannot get a Frutti di mare. **chance to find valuable & rare artifact **chance to find rune of earth **random resource type *'Kraken Camp' - very hard camp (61 level only), 10 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: vengeful octopuses, loot: **100 % chance to get a Living eye IF a player owns and uses a Heart coctail ***A player has to kill all units of the camp in order to get it. ***Heart coctail is not required to be able to attack the Kraken camp, but without it a player cannot get a Living eye. **chance to find valuable & rare & legendary artifact **chance to find a rune of earth or water or fire **random resource type ** UPDATE: ''Kraken Camps stay on the world map for about 2 days after the end of the event'' In case of joint attack / mass attack, every player of an attack have 66% (100 %) chance to get a Pearl, the same for Frutti di mare or Living eye. In other words, the amount of attackers has no influence on the chance to get event objects. Dynamic rune drop in event camps After the start of the event, none of the event camps have any protection, they are free to be attacked on any gameworld. *Rune of earth (II) can be found in Sunken Temple & Octopus camp *Rune of water (III) can be found in Sunken Shrine, only after there are already common hard camps in the gameworld. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) is found in Sunken Shrine *Rune of fire (IV) can be found in Kraken camp, only after there are already common very hard camps in the gameworld. Until then, (II) OR (III - after there are already common hard camps in the gameworld) are found in Kraken camp Event Items Naga shell '''- an item used to recruit a Naga Siren. It can be found in Sunken Temple & Sunken Shrine. Just click on the item and the Naga Siren will instantly join your army. '''Pearls (Red, blue, green and yellow) - can be found in event camps (Sunken Temple & Sunken Shrine) and also in Portals (all kinds of Portals), with a smaller chance, see below. One of each color type is necessary for making of a Pearl Amulet in the Forge. * Easy Portal - about a 5 % chance to get a random Pearl * Medium Portal - about a 7 % chance to get a random Pearl * Hard Portal - about a 9 % chance to get a random Pearl * Very hard Portal - about a 11 % chance to get a random Pearl Pearl amulet - This item is crafted by forging the 4 different types of Pearls in the Forge and serves for 2 purposes: A.) Used for buying of event objects in the Event Shop. Click on the Pearl Amulets in the Inventory to display the Event shop. OR: B.) Used for obtaining of a Frutti di Mare in an Octopus Camp. If a player has 2 Pearl Amulets in the Inventory while attacking the Octopus Camp AND decides to use them, he will always receive the item "Frutti di Mare". A player may attack the Octopus camp without Pearl Amulets, but will not get a Frutti di Mare. Pearl amulet can be also obtained by: * Alchemist ** one recipe will be replaced with a "Pearl amulet" recipe (for 1 Pearl amulet) during the event time ** impossible to change the "Pearl amulet recipe" for another during the event time (only ingredient composition of the recipe can be changed, once daily) ** be sure to craft or re-set any recipe after the start of the event, to get the "Pearl amulet recipe" into the list! Frutti di Mare - This item may be found in the Octopus camp, if a player owns and uses 2 Pearl Amulets while attacking the camp. By forging 4 Frutti di mare items in the Forge, he will craft a Heart cocktail. Heart Cocktail - This item is acquired by forging 4 Frutti di mare items in the Forge. The Heart Cocktail may be used while attacking the Kraken camp. If a player has a Heart cocktail in the Inventory while attacking the Kraken camp AND decides to use it, he will always get the item "Living Eye". Again, a player can attack the Kraken camp without a Heart Cocktail, but he will not get a Living Eye. Living Eye - always drops in a Kraken kemp IF a player owns and uses a Heart coctail, it is used in the Event shop (click on the Living eye in the Inventory to display the Event shop) Event Shop Click on Pearl Amulets or Living Eyes in the hero's Inventory to display the Event shop: # Eye of the Beholder (artifact) - 1 Living Eye # Tentacle Crown (artifact) - 1 Living Eye # Mind Shackle (artifact) - 1 Living Eye # Let's fight! (spell) - 4 Pearl Amulets # Shoulder of Wisdom (artifact) - 3 Pearl Amulets # Trident of Destiny (artifact) - 5 Pearl Amulets # 3 runes - 1 Pearl Amulet - the highest rune type that can be found in the gameworld's basic neutral camps (can be found in the beginning of the event, during the event this rune type DOESN'T change), however, except the rune of air Event Units 1. Naga Siren - '''The "Naga shell" item can be found in Sunken Temple & Sunken Shrine event camps. Just click the item and Naga Siren instantly joins your army. Stats: * upkeep: 20 * damage: 800 (cold) * HP: 2125 * regeneration: 20 * resistance: 60 (cold) ''2. Vengeful Octopus - Impossible to recruit, it is an inhabitant of event camps. Stats:'' * upkeep: 50 * damage: 720 (cold) * HP: 3000 * regeneration: 25 * resistance: 30 (cold) Event Artifacts '1. Eye of the Beholder '- 1 Living Eye, UNIQUE, helmet. Stats: * Combat Skills + 2 levels (+ 1 level with each additional level) * Experience bonus + 10 % (+ 5 %) * Artifact discovery + 10 % (+ 5 %) - the artifact increases ALL skills of "Fighter" part of hero skills tree by 2 levels (3 levels,...) -'' the skills are increased even if they are already at their MAXIMUM by default'' - only UNLOCKED skills (skills on at least 1st level) are increased -'' the Eye of the Beholder DOESN'T increase the last "Military research" skill'' '2. Tentacle Crown '- 1 Living Eye, UNIQUE, helmet. Stats: * Mage Skills + 2 levels (+ 1 level with each additional level) * Experience bonus + 10 % (+ 5 %) * Artifact discovery + 10 % (+ 5 %) - the artifact increases ALL skills of "Spellcaster" part of hero skills tree by 2 levels (3 levels,...) - the skills are increased even if they are already at their MAXIMUM by default - only UNLOCKED skills (skills on at least 1st level) are increased - the Tentacle Crown DOESN'T increase the last "Improved spells" skill '3. Mind Shackle '- 1 Living Eye, UNIQUE, helmet. Stats: * Builder Skills + 2 levels (+ 1 level with each additional level) * Research speed + 10 % (+ 5 %) * Training speed + 10 % (+ 5 %) - the artifact increases ALL skills of "Builder" part of hero skills tree by 2 levels (3 levels,...) - the skills are increased even if they are already at their MAXIMUM by default - only UNLOCKED skills (skills on at least 1st level) are increased - the MInd Shackle DOESN'T increase the last "Foreign masters" skill '''4. Shoulder of Wisdom - 3 Pearl Amulets, rare, shoulders. Stats: * Experience bonus + 6 % (+ 3 % with each additional level) * Artifact discovery + 4 % (+2 %) 5. Trident of Destiny - 5 Pearl Amulets, legendary, hand weapon. Stats: * Damage + 10 % (+ 5 % with each additional level) * HP + 5 % (+5 %) * Experience bonus + 7 % (+ 4 %) Event Spell Let's fight! -''' 4 Pearl Amulets, a spell that adds 1 Command point. Stats: * Effect: The spell will add 1 Command point. (See the comment below.) * Mana cost: 300 (- 30 with each additional level) * Cooldown: 36 hours (- 3 hours) * Range: 35 (+ 5) * Magic pollution: 20 Note: Amount of added CPs cannot by increased by increasing of level of the spell. It can be increased only by "Effect of spells cast on you"' attribute. There is +1 more CP for +100% bonus. Example: With hero skill "Synergic effect" on 10th level, 2 CPs are added by the spell. Event Competition & Achievements '''Event competition' - who kills the most Naga Sirens! Event achievements: ' # Amount of killed nagas # Amount of killed vengeful octopuses # Level of Eye of the Beholder # Level of Mind Shackle # Level of Tentacle Crown # Amount of nagas in the army # Amount of forged Pearl Amulets External Links *Turkish version. "Beholder Gözü" Su Etkinliği. ''Emporea: RoW&M - Türkiye (unofficial FanPage). Event Quest List Event quests are not all "straight-lined". Fulfilling of the very first quest opens 2 completely independent quests branches/ lines, one with 8 more quests, one with 9 additional quests. (1 + 8 + 9 = 18 event quests). Behold!: "'''Gain" in condition - can be both: found in camp & bought on the players' market "Kill" in condition - can be both: killed in fight & with magic "Spend" in condition - can be both: in the Event shop & spent in an attack (Pearl amulets "transformed" to Frutti di mare)